1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a star stud adjuster apparatus and more particularly pertains to straightening bowed studs and using the apparatus to make them flush.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a stud positioning device is known in the prior art. More specifically, stud positioning devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of stud placement are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,726 to Ward discloses a stud alignment and positioning tool comprising a plurality of rigid jaws securable to a series of wall studs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,742 to Hansmann discloses a wall racking tool utilizing a clamp for securement to a sill plate and a series of ropes and pulleys. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,515 to Larios et al. discloses a an adjustable decking and framing tool comprising a horizontal base bar pivotally connected at one end with a vertical lever arm and a plurality of attachments connected to the other end of the base bar.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a star stud adjuster apparatus that allows straightening of bowed studs when the banding material is secured to one stud then wrapped around the bowed stud and threaded through the adjuster for pulling of the banding material to straighten the stud.
In this respect, the stud adjuster apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of straightening bowed studs and using the apparatus to make them flush.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved star stud adjuster apparatus which can be used for straightening bowed studs and using the apparatus to make them flush. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.